Lisa Hamilton
|nation = American |birthday = July 20 |age = 21 |blood = A |height = 175 cm (5'9") |weight = 53 kg (117 lbs) |body = B92 W56 H86 cm (B36" W22" H34") |job = Former DOATEC scientist, Stock broker, Holiday rep, Luchadora. |hobby = Surfing, Scuba Diving |food = Cherry Pie, Apple Pie |debut = Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball (as Lisa), Dead or Alive 4 (as La Mariposa) |japanese = Maaya Sakamoto |english = Masaya Moyo }} Lisa, also known by her wreasling persona La Mariposa, is the Luchadora who made her first official appearance in Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball, and made her fighter debut in Dead or Alive 4. Although she is relatively new to the Dead or Alive series, Lisa is closely related to the DOATEC and the characters involved with it. "La Mariposa" means "the butterfly" in Spanish. This would explain the fact that her costumes revolve around butterfly-shaped masks. History Before participating in the Dead or Alive Tournament, Lisa was a scientist working for DOATEC, specifically on Project Epsilon and possibly Project ALPHA-152. For unknown reasons, it was Lisa who released Project Epsilon's test subject, the ninja Hayate. Whether she did this out of contempt for the company's increasingly shady experiments or because she grew emotionally attached to him is unknown. She eventually left the company, supposedly becoming a stockbroker in her home country of America. However it has been stated that she still held on to her job as the head scientist for DOATEC, becoming involved with Project ALPHA-152, until just prior to its destruction during the fourth tournament. Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Hired by Zack as Zack Island's public representative, Lisa personally greeted each of the island’s guests and gave the initial tour of the island’s facilities. Aside from that she, like the other girls, spent her time playing volleyball, shopping and leisurely walking the island up until its destruction. Dead or Alive 4 Lisa appeared in the fourth tournament as the mysterious masked fighter named "La Mariposa" in order to engage Tina Armstrong in a no-holds-barred wrestling match. During the tournament, she revealed to Helena Douglas that she was part-responsible for the attack from the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clanon DOATEC, possibly in an attempt to destroy ALPHA-152. After the tournament, she went onto fighting in a team wrestling match alongside her friend Tina, during which the true identity of Lisa is revealed. Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Keeping busy with her subsidiary business after the destruction of DOATEC, Lisa once again returns to public relations for New Zack Island. Performing much the same duties as she did on the previous island she greeted guests, gave tours and played volleyball up until the islands’ second destruction. Endings Personality It would seem that Lisa is, at the very least, a nice and very intelligent woman. She appears to be able to connect with most of the women on the island, being able to draw up conversation even with the likes of the taciturn Christie and the normally antagonistic Ayane. Lisa also seems to be a bit of a workaholic, evident by her multiple jobs and the fact that she is almost always seen doing some form of work. She is possibly one of, if not the most intelligent Dead or Alive girl, as shown by her previous job as a head scientist for DOATEC and her general speech patterns. Working with DOATEC, however, doesn’t mean that she is immoral; in fact being quite the opposite. It was she that released Hayate from his capture during the Epsilon Project, and it was also her that called in the attack by the Mugen Tenshin Clan as a way to stop ALPHA-152; the then latest creation by DOATEC. Relationships Tina Armstrong Friends since their school days, Tina and Lisa seem to have kept in touch to the point that Tina was the only girl, aside from Lisa, who knew that Zack’s "Dead or Alive tournament" was a hoax. Re-acquainted on Zack Island, Lisa decided to enter the fourth tournament to match her wrestling skills against Tina’s, resulting in the two teaming up to defeat a rival wrestling team. Gameplay ]] DOA Lisa can be considered a mixture between Tina and Zack due to her powerful throws and quickly executed kicks. Her kicks are very effective, being especially adept at low and mid-position tracking, and her counters nearly match those of Bayman in power percentage. Additionally, Lisa is unpredictable, making her difficult to counter and defend against. However, this unpredictability also makes her a very difficult character to learn and master, and thus is very unsuited for beginning players. DOAX Musical Themes *''Tribal Beats'' - Dead or Alive 4 *''Dance Of The Angel'' - Dead or Alive 4 Ending Theme. Gallery Image:Lisa.jpg|Lisa in DOAX Image:Mariposa2.jpg|Lisa as "La Mariposa" in DOA4 File:Lisa 4.jpg|Unmasked Lisa in DOA4 File:Lisa 2.jpg|Alt. costume in DOA4 File:DOAX Lisa.jpg|Lisa in DOAX2 Trivia *Her favorite color is crimson red. *Lisa's Lucha Libre moves are based on pro-wrestler . *She is the first African-American female of the series, but second African-American character of the series, with the first being Zack. *All her costumes bare masks as defeat, except for her cat-like costume which is unmasked. Selecting this costume with will give it its butterfly mask. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Dead or Alive Characters